


Batfamily Christmas

by Purrplegal98



Series: Batfam AU [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Fluff, Gen, Robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrplegal98/pseuds/Purrplegal98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges forum on fanfiction.net. This is just Daddy!Bats/Robin Christmas fluff. </p><p>Posted on FF.net first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batfamily Christmas

A/N: Short, Christmas-related fanfic from Ashtree101's Christmas Movie Quote Challenge on the YJFC forum.

I was challenged to write a fanfic centering around Scrooge's famous quote "Bah humbug." 

Right away I thought "Hmmm, Batman anyone?" This story is the result.

Dick: And?

Me: And what?

Kid Flash: You know what.

Arty: You don't own anything but the plot.

Me: That would be a wonderful Christmas present.

Superboy: *mutters* In your dreams.

M'gann: Well, that wonderful movie, Cinderella, that we watched last night said "A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep."

Me: OH! That's a good quote for my Famous Movie Quotes story! 

Batman: Just get on with it.

Me: *pouting* spoilsport.

Daddy!Bats/Dick fluff. Who doesn't love it? BTW, Dick's about 9 or 10.

 

\----------------------------------------[break]--------------------------------------------------------

"Bruce! Bruce! Bruce!" shouted Dick. He bounced on Bruce's bed. "Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Bruce rolled over. He pulled the covers over his head. It had been a long patrol, and now Robin insisted upon waking him up so early in the morning. "G'back to bed, birdie." he mumbled.

Dick pulled his covers off. "ITS CHRISTMAS MORNING!" He squealed.

"Not until 9, it's not. We had a deal you wouldn't wake me up till 9 am on weekends."*

"But…."

"No."

Dick pouted. "But it's 8: 45."

"Is 8:45 the same as 9?"

"No, but Bruce…." Dick whined, "Its Christmas! Isn't that an exception?"

"No."

"I can wake." said Dick. He stopped jumping on Bruce's bed and climbed into it, pulled the covers up and snuggled closer to Bruce. Bruce rolled his eyes, and went back to sleep.

[15 minutes later]

Someone was shaking him awake. Bruce instinctively grabbed their wrist and started to twist it before he realized it was just Dick.

"Bruce, it's been 15 minutes! Is it Christmas now?" Dick asked eagerly.

"Bah humbug." muttered Bruce, pulling the covers over his head again.

Dick didn't give up. "Alfred made pancakes, and Santa brought presents! He even had some for you!"

"You didn't peek, did you, Dick?" Bruce's voice was muffled, but clear enough.

Dick flushed. "Only at the labels….."

"Fine. I'm up." Bruce pulled the covers off him, stretched, and got up. He grabbed his bathrobe, and slippers, and followed Dick downstairs. Dick backflipped off the stairs, and landed at the tree. He scooped up a small present, and handed it to Bruce.

"From Santa!" the boy said happily.

Bruce noticed how much he was beaming, and inferred from that and the poor wrapping job it was really from Dick. He pulled off the paper, and looked at the tiny picture in a small frame.. It was him, Alfred, and Dick setting up the tree. It said "Family" in big red letters-the red was the color of Dick's Robin tunic.

"Look on the other side!"

Bruce flipped the picture frame over. He pulled a tiny, almost invisible catch off, and saw a picture of Batman and Robin Alfred had insisted on taking a few weeks ago.

"Dick, I love it! Merry Christmas!" Bruce said. He hugged Dick. Dick squeezed him tightly.

"Does this mean I can get you up earlier next year?" Dick asked innocently.

"No."

"Aww…."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You like? You no like? Review, please, it makes my day!

*-My brother and I are forbidden to go downstairs before 7 am on weekends. I figured that Dick would have a similar but a few hours later.


End file.
